Pooh's Destination Imagination/Transcript
This is the transcript of Pooh's Destination Imagination'm in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. Opening/Misty's Hardship (The movie begins on a rainy night. A man and a woman were carrying a toy chest with chains around it into the car's trunk. After they put it in, the couple hugs each other) * Little Boy: off-screen Mommy? Daddy? (They look at their son who is grabbing his mom's skirt and is afraid. She grabs her son ) * Little Boy's Mother: It's okay, sweetie. him You’re safe now. * Little Boy's Father: as the screen zooms in the crate I’m taking it to a place where it can’t keep you away from us anymore. Everything’s going to be all right. (Thunder flashes as the little boy and his mother were afraid of what’s inside the crate and hug. The car revs off-screen, the screen pans higher to the moon. The title shows the name “Pooh's Destination Imagination”) Toy Box Where's Misty/Going inside the toy box * Ash Ketchum: Hey, has anybody seen Misty lately? * Aladdin: Not really. * Iago: I haven't seen her for days. * Winnie the Pooh: Me either. Something must be wrong. Cop Chase *'Winnie the Pooh:' Uh guys, I see to have some small problems. (A weeble-like cop appears, blowing his whistle and heading towards them) * Cop: Intruders! Intruders! * Sora (KH): Run! * Cop: You do not belong here! Return to your world, immediately! (???) * Cop: Leave now or face the consequences! * Genie: You'll never take us alive, copper! Take that you dirty rats (shots his gun at the cops but they dodged the shoots, and the gun is jammed) Jammed! Chessed gun! ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? (???) * World: * Misty: Take what back? Escape from the Toy Chest/Letting World Come Out * World: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (World says "no" multiple times, as the gang fell on the ground) * World: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! GIVE HER TO ME! GIVE HER TO ME! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! MISTY IS MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MIIIIIINE!!! * Twilight Sparkle: Oh my! What's happening?! * Serena Tsukino: You ticked him off! That's what's happening! (World's castle collapses and the firey rock crumbles up in the air, and then the others start to run) * World: NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!! (They continue to run as they go across obstacles and they fall across, and they run as the ground shatters, and they continue to run as the world begins to go out of control) * World: NOOOOOO! SHE HAS TO STAY! WITHOUT HER MY WORLD IS EMPTY!! AND I'M NOTHING! (The world is turned into a white void) * Timon: Good grief! Pooh, are we even getting anywhere!? * Pooh: I don't know. Just keep running! * Littlefoot: Look! (They see a cardboard tree, and Misty recognizes it) * Misty: Yes! This is the tree I'd wrote on when I first got here, that means the entrance is-! * Everyone: Up there! * - * - * Ash Ketchum: Come on, we need to be a little higher. * Misty: We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! * World: NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! I WON'T LET YOU! (Then the shaking causes the gang to fall off and the stuff blows away as Mac and the others try to hold on until it's stops) *'Rabbit:' That was close. *'Misty:' It's everyone okay? *'Piglet:' (screams) *'Mina Aino:' Did you hurt yourself? *'Piglet:' (screams) *'Ash Ketchum:' Did you break something?! *'Piglet:' (screams) *'Aladdin:' Is it your leg? *'Piglet:' (screams) *'Sora (KH):' Is it your arm? *'Piglet:' (screams) * Rabbit: Oh for goodness sake! What is it?! (The monster appears behind them and roars) * - * - * - * - * World: MINE!! * - * - * - * - * Ash Ketchum: What about you, Misty! * Misty: Don't worry, he won't hurt me. You got to get back to the School of Friendship! * - * Ash Ketchum: NOOOOOO!!! Misty! (Brock grabs Ash and pulls him out of the toy chest. Delia runs to her son) * Delia Ketchum: Ash! Are you okay? * Ash Ketchum: I'm fine, mom. Really. * Genie: Ash, where's Misty? * Ash Ketchum: SHE'S STILL IN THERE! HE ATE HER! (Everyone gasps) *'Rabbit:' (Panicking) No, now, now, no one panic. The first thing we do is not to panic because (grabs and shakes Tigger) WHAT DO WE DO? *'Kion: '''Get a hold of yourself Rabbit * '''Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter:' We have to go back in there and... (Then, they hear a sound, and Misty peeks out of the toy chest) * Misty: A little help please? * Everyone: Misty! * - * - * - * Misty: We're not all here. (???) * Misty: Guys, please! You don't understand I got to let him out. * - * Simba: STOP!! Ending Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles